SHPJEGIME SHQIPE ONOMASIOLOGJIKE
' SHPJEGIME SHQIPE ONOMASIOLOGJIKE' Nezir Myrta / SHPJEGIME SHQIPE ONOMASIOLOGJIKE Shqipja E Vjetër, fuqimisht ka mundësi shpjegimi të emërtimeve antroponomike dhe toponomastike indo-europiane e gjenerale, pamvarësisht, se dikush mund të thotë, se shqipja është një gjuhë e re e shkruar me abece të formuar as një shekull më parë (1908). – Gjuha e folur shqipe, që sot flitet, si gjuhë e vjetër, e cila nuk ka mundë të përfshihet në gjuhën e shkruar, në rrafshin fonetik, ashtu si theksohen shumë tinguj nëpër dialektet e saja, gegënishte e toskërishte, e aqë më bukur në të folmen arbërishte, respektivisht edhe në nëndialekte - në mënyrë mjaftë origjinale, reflekton një histori linguistike edhe parahistorike, duke u lidhur me gjuhën e parë të njeriut, si gjuhë në përmasa aqë të ndërlikuara fonomorfologjike, si gjuhë e folur e ruajtur në popullin shqiptar - ku rrënjet shqipe kanë fuqi shpjegimi edhe të fjalëve e kompozitave kryesore të Linguistikës Gjenerale. Gjuha shqipe e folur, si gjuhë illiro-pellgazgjike, është përciellë aqë e paprekshme dhe origjinale me burimet e saja rrënjësore, përmes tingullit, apo diftongut, ka fuqi të shprehet një fjalë e vetme, ku origjinaliteti i saj tregon sikur flet vet krijuesi me gjuhën e natyrës, që ende nuk arrijtë të bëhet një gjuhë e shkruar, me të gjitha ato vlera, që mundë të shpjegohet antikuiteti linguistik gjeneral. Kjo detyrë mbi detyra, për ndriçimin e shqipes së vjetër të folur, i mbetet në radhë të parë shqiptarit të sotëm! Ethymologjia e emrit – agronom. – Kompozita i.e. – aronom-i-a, si shprehje e shumëfishtë gjuhësore gjenerale, mund të shpjegohet përmes shqipes së vjetër, e cila sipas studimeve të derisotme, vie nga fjala greke, agros = arë, fushë. Po, çfarë do të thotë në të vërtetë, fjala – agro dhe ku e ka ethymologjinë e saj? Historiku linguistik, i fjalës – agronom, mund të përcaktohet mbrënda periudhës kohore të njerit prej prijësve dardhano-illirian - Agronit. Fjala – agro si rrënja e parme e kompozitës – agronom, si fillesa e shumë kompozitave tjera i.e., lidhet thjeshtë me emrin e mbretit dardhan-illirian – Agroni, i biri i Pleuratit, mbretëroi Dardhaninë rreth iteve (250 – 231 p.e.r.), i cili selinë mbretërore të tij e emërtoi poashtu në bazë të emrit të vet – Agram (Zagrebi i sotëm, kryeqyteti i Kroacisë); cka do të thotë se Kroacia e sotme ishte mbretëri dardhane-illire, me fise të saja deri tek delmatët e Delmatisë (Dalmacia e sotme). Nga emri – Agron, që e zhvilloi në nivel të kohës së tij, punimin e arës, si tokë buke, u formua emërtimi – Nomi i Agronit – agronom-i, (agro+nom), si emri i tij. Mirëpo, grekët, nga rrënja – agro illiro-pelgazgjike, formuan emërtimin – agram, nga fjala shumë e hershme pellgazgjike – agrak, që ka kuptimin e karakterit të njeriut të trashë – trutrashë, duke injoruar emrin Agram (Zagrebi) – Agrami i Agronit, në aspektin historiko-linguistik, vetëm që dardhanët delmatë, nuk pranuan orthodoksizmin grek, me rastin e formimit të katolicizmit, thjeshtë për çështje fetare! Kështuqë, fjala e përbërë – agronom, nuk ka mundësi të jetë fjalë greke, kur shihet edhe vet pozita gjeografike fushore kroae e sotme - po përkundrazi, grekët ishin ata që formuan me sufiksin – os, fjalën për kuptimin – arë, fushë = agros dhe emërtimin e fjalës – agram = pa shkronjë, pa germë... Pra, emri – agronom (agro+nom), është nomi i Agronit (emri i Agronit), si fillesa e shumë kompozitave tjera i.e. sikurse janë: agronom-i-e-ët-et, agrobiolog-u-e-ët-et, agrobiologji-a, agrobiologjik-e, agrobotanikë-a , agrobotanist-i-e-ët-et, agroekologji-a, agrofizikë-a, agrofond, agrogjeologji-a, agrokimi-a, agrokimik , agrokimist, agroklimatologji-a, agrokompleks, agrolog, agrologji-a, agologjik-e, agromekanikë-a, agromekanik-u, agrometeorologji-a, agrominimum-i, agropedologji-a, agrosferë-a, agroteknikë-a, agrumor-e, agrume-t, agrumikulturë-a (alternomi i tingullit – o, në – u) etj. Ndërsa mund të theksojmë, se pikërisht nga kjo fjalë – agro, si shpehje e natyrës psikike të njeriut punëtor, me reagimet kundër shtypjes dhe shfrytëzimit të kohës, me ndyshimin e tingullit fundor – o, në – e, si shprehje e revoltës eksploatuese të punëtorit, rrodhi emërtimi – agresiv-e, agresivitet, agresor-ie-ët-et. Kurse, kjo fjalë – agro, formoi edhe disa kompozita tjera i.e., sikurse janë: agrar-i-e-ët, agrarizëm, agrafe (arë e vogël), agrafi-a, agramatizëm, agregat, agregim, agrement, agresinë-a, agresion etj. Emërtimi për fjalën greke – grama = germa , rrodhi nga fjala – garama e garamondëve pellgazgjikë, pra, nga – garama = grama, me shëmangien e zanores së parë të fjalës, kurse në shqipen mbeti nga fjala – garama = germa, shkrola – shkronja! Ethymologjia e fjalës – teatër. – Fjala e lashtë – theatër-(teatër), sipas ethymologjisë së derisotme,po vijka ga fjala greke e vjetër (gr. Theatron; lat. Theatrum) në terminologjinë indo-europiane nuk është term i përcaktuar shkencërisht, as ne greqishten e vjetër, as në atë latine, - por, kjo kompozitë a fjalëformim, vjen nga illirishtja pellgazgjike me këtë shjegim nga shqipja: the+ atë + r = theatër, si zbërthim morfologjik i cili përbëhet nga dy fjalë shqipe, ku fshehet shprehja shqipe – (ti) the atë, atë e the, si e thënë për atë, për atë që thua – (thot), the atë publikisht – the atë në theatër, (ti) theatron(si folje, me theatrua), bën theatër në binë, skenë theatrale. Kjo kompozitë i.e. e sotme – theatër-i, ethymologjinë e vërtetë linguistike, e ka në shqipen e vjetër, pellgasishten, ( që është njësoj të thuash: pellgasishtja-illirishtja-shqipja, që është një trung linguistik, nga rrënja pellgaze-kuniforme), që duke u zbërthzer në rrokje, diftongje e tinguj, na rrjedhë kështu: The – është folje shqipe, nga folja me thanë (gege), për të thënë (toske), në dy dialektet e shqipes – the (ti) atë, the (me theks të gjatë të zanores – e) – veta e dytë e njajësit, në gramatikën e shqipes (thee – ti), nga zgjedhimi i foljes nëpër veta – thash (unë), the (ti), tha (ai, ajo) – tham (na), that (ju), than (ata, ato). Atë - është përemër diftor i shqipes (dëftori), atë – këtë, nga shprehja shqipe – the ATË bukur, bukur e the atë pjesë të të folurit, e the atë theatrisht, e the atë theatrore-theatrale! R – është sfiksi apo prapashtesa – r, nga kompozita (theatë)r, në trajtën e pashquar të emrit – theatër = the+atë+r. Diftongu fillesë – the, si nistori i shqipes illire, në këtë kompozitë – theatër (theatri), është nga folja më e lashtë shqipe – nga thotishtja (Thoti – Hermesi i trefishtë), ku ky diftong – the – formoi shumë kompozita i.e. e gjenerale (theo, theologji, themë, theori, theoremë, thezë, diathezë, hipothezë etj.) dhe këtu ka kuptimin e shprehjes shqipe: the atë bukur, the atë fuqishëm, the atë madhërishëm, the atë me një thënie të pashoqe, the atë theatrisht, respektivisht në kuptimin e një të thënne (thënme), të një ngjarje, a ndodhie të jashtëzakonshme, si një imitim theatral përmes përmes aktorëve, që imitojnë personat e ngjarjes, me kuptim të përgjithësuar kombëtar apo botëror. The atë cka tha authori në dramë, tragjedi apo komedi (sepse grekët kur erdhën në Ballkan,gjetën krejt theatrin pellgazgjik të gatshëm, në lulëzimin më të madh të theatrit klasik dhe e përvehtësuan me vetëdije gjithë atë thesar arti dramatik e kulture illire-pellgazgjike). Do të thotë se – the atë cka tha e shkroi authori (the atë në theatër), e ringjalle, i jape jetë, e publikove (sepse jeta e dramës është theatri). Diftongu shqip – the – që difton në veten e dytë të vetorit të shqipes ( ti the – the atë), formoi nga kjo folje e lashtë (thanë-thënë) Shumë kompozita në shqipen sikurse janë: thënie, thënja, parathënia, pasthënia, thënjet, - i,e,të thëna, thashethëna-t, theoria, thema, theorema, theza, diatheza, hipotheza, theatri, theatrot, theatror, theatral-e, theatralitet-i, theatrolog-u-e-et-ët, theatrologji-a, theopatia, thekna (bimë ushqyese, bukë e hershme), Theranda (Prizreni) etj. Ndërsa, folja shqipe – the, në kuptimin theologjik (theologu), si kompozitë, formoi e rrodhi shpehjet shqipe të hershme, të cilat rrodhën nga drejtimi i njeriut me fytyrë kah natyra, kah krijuesi i saj, me shpirt, me zemër e mendje, duke e ndier shpirtërisht, cka duket të ketë thënë Ajo fuqi natyrore e mbinatyrore, për botën e njeriun, duke iu ofruar sikur e interpreton (imiton), atë thënie si Atëthënia madhore, thënie të natyrës para njeriut: the atë të bëhet dhe u bë / the të krijohet dhe u krijua / the atë të jetojë dhe jetoi / the atë të vdesë dhe vdiq / the atë të lindet dhe u lind / the atë të lindet dhe lindet e do të lindet etj. Ky ishte një paragjykim a parandjenjë e njeriut, për atë (krijuesin) që tha – thotë e do të thotë, për njeriun, jetën, botën, universin, lindjen, dashurinë e vdekjen, qe nga filli i fillimit të filleve të botës sonë, tha Ai, Thoti (Zoti), me kuptimin – Zoni i Thotit, zoni i atij që tha i pari (Zëri i Thotit - Zoti). Diftongu shqip – the, në vetën e dytë të njajësit, të vetorit, ky vetor shqip – the, difton diçka të re më rëndësi jetike për njeriun, ky është filli i filleve të thënies artistike, në mënyrë diftore a diftuese – (Ti The) nisi dhe u kijua gjithçka mbi botë e tejbote, universale, si fjala e thënë – theoria poetike, artistike, letrare, politike, fetare (theoria theologjike) , theoria shkencore, historike, linguistike, dramatike, theoria theatrale, filozofike, psikologjike, pedagogjike, theoria idealiste, materialiste, theoria e forcës, e veprimit, e punës, theoria e hulumtimit shkencor etj. Theoria e theatrit Theoria e theatrit (apo teoria e teatrit, për gjuhët që nuk e kanë theksimin e tingullit të dyfishtë – th), shtë njera prej theorive më të hershme, si theori e imitimit të natyrës përmes njeriut, duke krijuar personat theatralë dhe duke i luajtur në skenë theatrore, në interretimin e roleve të ndryshme, sipas shkrimit të veprës dramatike nga authori. Vet fjala – theoria – përbëhet prej pjesëve të saja, kur zbërthehet në rrokje , diftongje e tinguj, ku secila prejtyre ka një kuptim të veçantë, si fjalë apo si thënie – the+o+ri+a = theoria, që kur shpjegohet përmes shqipes, dalin këto kuptime: THE – folja shqipe në vetën e dytë të vetorit (the ti) O - është vetëm lidhëza që lidhë dy fjalët e kompozitës RI – mbiemër shqip – i ri, si emër, risi, the diçka të re, the risi A - është vetëm sufiksi i komozitës – theoria, trajta e shquar. Mbase, vet kuptimi theorik i një theorie është baza për të vepruar, krijuar para se të fillojë procesi i punës veprimit, si çështje theorike, se çka duhej të thoshte dikush si rregullë pune a veprimi, për diçka që do të shtrohet në veprim konkret natyror apo njerëzor. Tash, shtrohet pyetja, se kush është ai përpiluesi i një theorie? Është ai authori i saj, e authori është krijues i asaj theorie, apo vepre letrare, artistike a shkencore – a u t h o r (që në mungesë të dytingullorit – th, disa gjuhë e thonë – autor). Fjala – author, është kuptimi i krijuesit të veprës, si shkalla më e lartë e krijimit dhe imitimi apo zbatimi praktik i saj. Authori është authoritativ, që duhet të zbatohet theoria e tij letrare, artistike , politike e tij. Ndërsa, aktori është imitimi besnik i authorit, jeta e veprës së authorit, që i jep jetë, frymë, shpirt para publikut dhe e bën akt veprimi, akt pune si aktor. Në politikë – authority, organi suprem që jep ligje, urdhëra para publikut dhe populli i zbaton ato urdhëra authotitative të pushtetmbajtësit. Fjala – author, e cila përbëhet nga pjesët e saja – a+u+tho+r = author, në vetvete ka, apo fshehen në të, dy fjalë kryesore shqipe të vjetra – tingulli – u^ (si theksim hundor i tingullit – u), që është vet fjala e vjetër shqipe – përemri vetor – unë, si ego e atij që thotë diçka fort të rëndësishme, si shprehje e unit të njeriut authoritativ – dhe fjala e dytë – tho (u^+tho) që është vet folja shqipe e lashtë – tho^m (u^ *tho^m), që e kemi sot në shqipen moderne – unë them. Në shqipen e vjetër përemri vetor – unë, është vetëm me një tingull hundor – u^, të cilin e kemi në shprehjet e lasha shqipe: u^ jam zot shpie këtu / u^ thash ashtu / u^ thom (unë them), / u^ tho^m me bo^ kshtu! / U^ t’kam tho^n(ë) / U^ t’kom msu’ me folë! / U^ t’kom msu’ me shkru’ / U^ t’i dhash’ m’simet e para / etj. Në skematikë linguistike do të dukej e zbërthyer në pjesët e saja kështu fjala – author: A – prefiks aprioritar, që forcon përemrin vetor – u^ (unë) U – përemri vetor i shqipes së vjetër – unë (u- hundore) THO – folja shqipe e vjetër – thom-ë (tho^m) veta e parë njajës R - është sufiksi i fjalës autho+r, që përcakton emrin Fjala – author-i (autor-i), fuqimisht e ka ethymologjinë shqipe, nga e cila rrodhën shumë kompozita indo-europiane, sikurse janë: authori, authorët, authoritet-i-e-et, authoriativ, authority (ang.), authoritar-e-et-ët, authodidakt, autho (auto, mjet komunikacioni), autarki-a (vetkënaqësia), autentik-e, autenticitet, autobiografi-a, autobiografik, autgraf, autografik-e, autoblindë-a, autobot-i, autobus, autodafee-ja, autodrom, autogami-a, autogarazhë-a, autogol-i, autogjen, autohemotherapi, autointoksikim-i-e-et, autokarro-ja, autokinema-ja, autoklavë-a, autokolonë-a, autokombajn-i, autokontrollë-a-i, autokraci-a, autokrat-i-e-et-ët, autokratik-e, autokritikë-a, autokritik-e, autokton-i-a, autoktone, autolizë-a, automat-i, automatik-u-e-ët, automatiksi, automatikës, automatikisht, automatizëm-mi, automatizoj, automobil, automobilist, automekanik-u, autonom-e, autonomi-a, autonomist-i-e-et-ët, autoofiçinë-a, autopark-ing, autopilot, autoplastikë-a, autoportret-i-e-et, autoqefal, autorecension, autoreferat, autorepart-i-e-et, autorizim, autorizoj, autoserotherapi-a, autostradë-a, autosygjestion-i-e-et, autovinç-i-e-at, autotransfuzion-i-e-et, autotransport-i-e-et, autovaksinë-a, autoqefale etj... Kështu rrodhi fjala greke – autos=vetë, në të cilën fshehen dy fjalët si rrënjë të vjetra shqipe, në fjalën – autho-auto, si kuptim i shprehjes së lashtë illiro-pellgazgjike – unë thom (u^ thom) – vet unë (u^ bëj vet) vetbëj – vetbërje, vetveprim, me origjinë nga vetori shqip i vjetër – u^, si rrënja kryesore e kompozitës – auto-r, author. Diftongu – the, në formën vetfolëse, - tho^m, në formimin e kompozitave të lartpërmendura i.e., dhe gjenerale, nga nisma e të folurit, the-tho^m, mori cilsitë e veprimit nga ai foljor në atë veprues, si formë vetvepruese e njeriut dhe e mjetëve të punës së tij, prej formave të ndryshme, në pjesëmarrje nëtë gjitha shkencat e sotme. Vet fjala – diftong, si përbërje dytingullore linguistike, është një ethymologji shqipe, diftongu difton, ai/ajo që difton diçka, diftim, dëftesë (diftesë-a), e që sot është në të gjitha gjuhët i.e. Ethymologjia e fjalës – intelekt. – Emërtimi i fjalës – intelekt-i, si kuptim i përsosjes së të menduarit të njeriut, si proces i ngritjes së vetëdijes kulturore, artistike, letrare e shkencore të njeriut, që e dallon njeriun nga vet masa e popullit të tij – mund të shpjegohet përmes shqipes së vjetër. Fjala – intelekt, në vetvete përmban fjalën shqipe – tel, teli, e që në kuptimin figurativ është fija e hollë metalike – teli, tela, telat, që vetëm shqipja e ka këtë fjalë origjinale e cila krijoi shumë kompozita tjera indo-europiane e botërore, në Linguistikën Gjenerale. Fjala – intelekt, përbëhet prej rrënjeve të saja, (h)in+tel+e+kt = intelekt, ku rrënja e fshehur – (h)in, është kuptimi i brëndësisë së diçkafes, që hyn në diçka, që është në diçka, ajo që ekziston në diçka, e në rastin konkret, është ajo masa mendimi i ngritur i njeriut, si të menduarit e hollë të njeriut, të tëhollarit e mendimit përmes logjikës dhe si proces psikologjik shkalla e lartë,të përceptuarit dhe të njohjës së njohurive të thella, thelbësore, esenciale, - si kult i kulturës së njeriut në kuptimin filozofik dhe si mendje e hollë, si njeri mendjehollë, i mençur, mendjetel, në kuptimin shqip linguistik. Fjala – tel, nga shqipja e cila formoi shumë kompozita tjera i.e., në fjalën – intelekt, është kuptimi i njeriut të hollë nga mendja, si kulm i diturisë, me të cilën fjalë emërtojmë procesin gjenial, krijues të njeriut, poashtu edhe në kuptimin më të gjërë, njeriu që ka një mendje të ngritur mbi disa tjerë, apo një klasë njerëzish, që janë ajka e mënçurisë, diturisë së kombit të vet, apo edhe të kombeve tjera e të mbarë njerëzimit – intelektual, njohje intelektuale, intelektualët, intelektualiteti, inteligjencia. Sipas zbërthimit të fjalës – intelekt, në shpjegimin e shqipes, na rrjedhë shprehja shqipe – in+tel, dy rrënjet esenciale të kompozitës, me kuptimin – hin+tel, in+tel, në tel, si logjikë e hollë brënda të mendarit të njeriut, ku na rrjedhë forma – hintel-intel, si pjesë e brënshme e të mendarit, që formoi fjalën – inter=brënda, në disa gjuhë i.e., është kuptimi i foljes shqipe – me hii (illirisht), me hy (gege-shqipe) dhe – për të hyrë (toske-shqipe). Me shëmangien e nistores – h, mbeti fillesa – in (hin), si shëmangie i.e., edhe rrënja e dytë – tel, (nga kuptimi i telit, të tëholluarit të mendimit, si ngritje e procesit të hulumtimit të njohurive e shkathtësive, të menduarit e lartë të njeriut, apo të menduarit e thellë, mendje që shpon telin. Në një kuptim të shqipes kemi shprehjet: ai është mendjehollë, e shpon telin me mençurinë e tij/saj, është mendjetel, ai/ajo është i/e hollë mendjetel, ai ia çelë birën telit me mendjehollësi etj. Kompozita – intelekt, në dëshifrimin skematik fonomorfologjik, si shpejgim shqip, na duket kështu: IN -hin, folje shqipe, in=në, prej foljes me hi (illire), hy, për të hyrë TEL – fije e hollë metalike, si kuptim i të menduarit të hollë E - lidhëz linguistike, mund të jetë dhe – i, (inteligjenci-a) KT - grup tokzanoresh si shpjegim i lidhjes së qëndrueshme Kuptimi i fjalës shqipe – tel-i, është ndërlidhshmëria e shkallës së lartë të të menduarit (psikologjikisht), si përçues i shprehjes së njohurive të thella, dijes së hollë, përçueshmëria e fijeve nervore të të menduarit – t e l e – telepatia dhe pikërisht, nga fjala shqipe – tel, u formua emërtimi për kompozitat – telefoni, telegrafi, televizor, teleprinter etj. Nga fjala – intelekt, rrodhen shumë kompozita tjera i.e. skurse janë edhe shqipe: intelekti, intelektual, intelektualja, intelektualet, intelektualët, intelektualizmi, inteligjenca, inteligjencia, intelegjent-e, inteligjentët etj. Ky është një shpjegim shqip për fjalën – intelekt, si aftësi, zotësi mendore për të gjykuar dhe arsyetuar, është forca e aftësisë së njeriut, fuqia e logjikës së hollë, si shkallë e lartë që ka arrijtur njeriu në zhvillimin e tij mendor – por, jo në kuptimin intelektualist, që është intelektualizmi, që vuan nga egoizmi, për ta mbajtur vetveten si pozë intelektuale e kohës... Prandaj, fjala latine – intellectus, intelectum, duke e fuqizuar në tigullin – ll, tell, formoi edhe fjalën anglishte – tell (to tell)=me tregua dhe kjo fjalë si kompozitë latine – intelectus, është vetëm një dallim sufiksal me – us, um. Fjala shqipe – tel, sipër kuptimin e fijës metalike, fije e hollë, poashtu edhe si rrënja e shumë kompozitave indo-europiane, vetëm në shqipen njihet (folet e shkruhet) dhe është rrënja origjinale për kompozitat i.e. e gjenerale sikur janë: telargji-a, telefon-i, telegrafi, telegrafik-e, telautograf-i-a, telautogram, telazë-a,(dhe si parashtesë – tel, nuk është greke – gr, telu, tele=largësi, larg, por pikërsht fjalë origjinale shqipe-illiro-pellgazgjike), ku formoi një mori kompozitash – teledirekt, teledirigjim-i, teledramë-a, telefaks-i, teleferik-u, telefonik-e, telefonim-i, teefonist-i-ja-et-ët, telekamerë-a, telekardiofon-i, telekardiograf-i-a, telekardiogram, telekino, telekomandim-i-e-et, telekomandoj, telekomunikacion-i, teleks-i-e-et, telematizëm, telematizmi, telemekanika,telemekanik-u, telemetri, telendisë (turq. e rregulluar hollë), telendisje, telencefal-i, telepati-a, telepatike, telencefalon, telerentgenografi-a, telespektator-e-ë, teletipe (teletajp, ang. teleshkrues), telofazë-a, telstar etj., ku në të gjitha këto është rrënja kryesore shqipe – tel.